


关于他们的一切

by jiening



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiening/pseuds/jiening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是关于Les Miz所有狂热的脑洞。</p>
<p>我心中一遍遍摩刻他们的骨血和死亡。我脑中一遍遍想象他们的美好和鲜花。<br/>他们都不属于我。我不是谁。我只愿尽我所能，在一个我想要颤抖摸到的宇宙缝隙里，窥一眼他们如果可能的平安幸福。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 总起· 格朗泰尔酒后胡言乱语

您瞧，我们在坐的诸位，我倒想起了一件小事。在希腊人那些破靴子一般旧不可闻的典故里，都可以在他们那冻得我鼻头发红的奥林匹斯山上，以诸神的名字为彼此一一加冕哩！  
我若是将公白飞，我可爱的严谨的科学家，称作穆尚咖啡馆里的波赛冬，想必会受到无情的讥笑了，一个波赛冬！可不正是这个长着大胡子和蓝头发的海神，将那管他叫三叉戟还是尝鱼子酱的小勺，跺出三眼阿梅莫纳的清泉吗？公白飞！我看见你在笑了！你以牛顿的眼光观察世界，最想要的无非是一张绘有天体运行的破羊皮纸，加上一打不够装下一个苏黑啤的玻璃试管，然而如今星辰也不以自己不变的轨迹在运行，它们的充其量不过是一丁点大会闪光的气球！你说要进步，也要温和，那是慈善人的思想！  
说到慈善人，若李，我们的好医生，你可是瞧瞧我的舌头，你总说我眼窝下陷、浑身没劲、头发乱糟糟是因为肝胆有毛病、肺部有窟窿。啊，我的好若李！你看，别人也许会误会我这个酒桶为酒神，竟用狄俄尼索斯的形象来称呼我！好哇！真正的狄俄尼索斯正在忙着瞧一个可怜野孩的十二指肠溃疡呢！你被撕碎，只留下心脏也可以活，你是生！那么没有谁能代表死。  
啊，博须埃！把他忘了：到底还属波本酒后劲儿足。这便填补了空缺，生和死总是相伴，如同爱与恨杂七乱八地纠缠。你昨晚又歇在若李家？一个哈得斯，歇在狄俄尼索斯那磁场方位一丝不苟的圣殿里，而不是戈莱的臂弯中！墨忒尔至少这下要高兴了！好，博须埃！你告诉我你会以一个被法学院除名的好学生的身份，在阿刻戎河的尽头坐镇你的真理田园！那么你大约会错误地将阿瑞斯投入地狱而不是爱丽舍园！  
你，阿瑞斯，我是说古费拉克！你看，你是个贵族！然却要用自己的热力去战斗。从一个脏兮兮的贵族到一个战神，中间只隔着一个ABC（De）！当然这是不公正的，我好心的库费拉克！你比起残暴的阿瑞斯，平白多了快活的性子和好心肠！光辉的矛与盾，配上您狡黠的双眼吧，那或许会导致胜利也未可知！  
我们还有坏脾气的巴奥雷尔，行使赫耳墨斯的苦差；我们大约还有卡里忒斯和缪斯的梦中人在此，那便是普鲁维尔；佛以伊，你是人的神！你为波兰的起义者哭泣，这和赫拉克勒斯为阿戈尔的英雄们哭泣没有不同。

啊，你们知道，我又将他留到了最后。嘲笑我吧！告诉我用好词语堆砌，就能堆出个他来。你们可是错了！即使是长久的思索，也无法让我来用某个人物概括这样一个人。这你得原谅我，当你面对你自己的心或者一团光的时候，你会是这样的！你看，大家都称他作阿波罗，可是我却成不了雅辛托斯！而他，也决不会为甚么达佛涅而痛苦不堪。他甚至比那喀索斯更美，然而若如他俯身去看镜泉，地上生长的将不会是水仙花，而是整个法兰西。  
一个人拥有宙斯的力量和愤怒，举着他的红旗便凌驾了太阳；赫耳与赫柏必然都亲吻过他的青春的脸颊，想想就使我嫉妒到发狂；他的思想属于忒弥斯，行动却比忒修斯还要坚决；他用整个心脏去贴合人民的心脏：这是雅典娜的德行，在奥丁那里却被称作瓦尔基里。阿佛洛狄忒和阿尔忒弥斯都愿意钟情于他，而他却用他的声音这样说：“格朗泰尔，一边喝去！不要打断我们的交谈！”你看，我这个只有赫淮斯托斯般尊容的东西，竟得他来唤我的名！一个拥有诸神的能而没有诸神的恶的人，竟也垂下目光看我，好像我值得那注视似的！  
不，诸位，我当然又是醉了，因而我要表白：我同你们在一起，决不是我有资格或乐意成为刚刚啰里八嗦列举的那些神；正如同葡萄藤需要笔挺的白桦，一株尾巴草只能在松柏的枝叶荫蔽下才能苟且得欢！我决不是为了成为神。恰恰相反；我存在在这里，只不过是想成为一个人！您看，就是这么简单。您剖开我的皮囊看看，里边是发酵过度的龙舌兰，白兰地和苦艾酒，三个小时前它们可值整整四十苏！而您，你只消望一望那人，“瞧”这个字是不妥的，不够尊重：您会发现，一个人的惠与美，竟能跟他的整个心和灵魂显现出这般动人的和谐！高尚和躬身，骁勇与惜人，热血与冷酷，路西法和安琪儿，它们是一体的。存在于他。您说，我，格朗泰尔，竟也存在于他！这大致是一种渎神的行径，而我却只能这么活！  
这便是了：所谓永恒，从不意味着长生；各人都有个人的看法，如同他们争论不休的政见。之于我，只是安灼拉和格朗泰尔。这便是了。


	2. 安灼拉需要复合维生素

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于梦和维生素的一些小事。博须埃的Pokemon玩不下去了。

1.1

新奇带来的自然激动，是可以冲散恐惧的。甚至是死亡带来的恐惧。

安灼拉偶尔会做梦。梦里他感受到一个人。那人首先不大好闻，当然安灼拉自己也一样。毕竟他似乎已经在这破烂的酒馆里呆了很长时间，而且他并非是来作乐的。他出过一身汗，汗又被整个夜晚的风晾干；还有一股火药混着硫磺的刺鼻气味。那人倒是没多大硝烟味儿，他好像在苦艾酒和杜松子酒里足足地腌制过，浑身散着酒气，那气息安灼拉熟悉却不喜欢。不喜欢得熟稔而心安。那人还有些歪斜着身子，踉踉跄跄的。然而他向他走来的时候，他看见他的眼睛。那么亮，那么凉。像星辰，像三百万年前就已经爆炸碎裂了的星辰，送来了已经死去的光。

“你在这儿看不到南十字星，”安灼拉转头看看身边仰着头颅的两位友人，“安灼拉，你也可以看看星河：你的光和热暂且还没法儿向他们施以权威呢。”然后热爱科学和诗歌的青年们，似乎是想到了什么似的，在黑暗里沉默地抿嘴偷笑了。

安灼拉低下头。

他想说，你们当中有一个我不承认的人，曾唤我为阿波罗。太阳，无非是另一颗星。只不过恰巧离地球近了些，或者地球离它近了些。它便被看作至高，是热和力量，是生。然而太阳，也不过是星河里再渺小没有的一枚。只不过恰巧得了自己不会烧火的、更小的星星的顶礼膜拜。那有何值得骄傲的呢。

他看他的眼神，像是在注视太阳。

而他回望这虔诚的容光，竟觉得自己如同在注视整个宇宙。

 

一个再温柔没有的声音。

“您允许吗？”

安灼拉觉得有什么东西噎住了咽喉，那不适感倒灌上鼻腔，冲的他的眼里想要溢出些什么来。于是他什么也没说。他扯动早已干裂的嘴角微笑起来。他伸出双手。

是冷的。然而软。有些黏，是他的血，和他醉酒的微汗。安灼拉觉得新奇。他的心脏开始跳了，他似乎也微醺，想出汗。他一手高举理想，一手握着生命。

安灼拉熟知理想，但他对那生命感到新奇。似乎他从未发现过那东西似的。

我们知道，新奇带来的自然激动，是可以冲散恐惧的。

甚至是死亡带来的恐惧。  
1.2   
安灼拉睁开眼睛。

他下意识地朝床头柜看了一眼。没有电子闹钟显示现在是几点，电子闹钟这玩意儿，在他们家里存活不到一个月。他觉得夜大概很深了，三点，或许。不超过四点半，那时候鸟就开始叫了。

格朗泰尔翻了个身，面向他，他睡着。

安灼拉觉得自己或许需要来两片复合维生素。若李叮嘱他吃饭时或吃饭后立即服用，然而他吃饭时从不喝水更别说吃药，饭后，他有比吃药更吸引他注意力的活动要进行，在书房，或在床上。

也许下一次还会在厨房里。他揉了揉额角，决定不想这个问题。

他扯了扯被子的边缘。格朗泰尔像是要把被子抢回来一样，卷过更多被角，整个人缩成一团。安灼拉又扯了扯被子的边缘。他是无意识的。格朗泰尔却醒了过来。

他用一种非常清醒冷静，但安灼拉却明白他约等于是还在睡着的语气，问：“你是醒了，还是没睡？”

安灼拉将自己抢来的一点被角裹起自己的肩膀，也缩成一个球，和格朗泰尔球面对面。

“我做了个梦而已。梦见公白飞和热安在跟我讲南十字星。也许我们应该去澳大利亚一趟，看看那星座。”

“我明天给你打印一张澳大利亚的国旗贴在墙上，你就有南十字星可看了，阿波罗。要是打印机里还有红墨水，那我可以连新西兰一道打出来，那就连红的十字星都有了。睡吧。明早八点你还有那节POLS2409，什么来着，二十世纪的国际关系？去他的，我可记得。还是你得再活动活动才能睡着，嗯？”

格朗泰尔球伸出一只手臂，环住安灼拉。让他靠近自己一些，把温热的、带着一些啤酒花气息的呼吸，洒在安灼拉金色微长的发梢。

安灼拉也动了动，他扬起脖子，吻了吻他的嘴唇能接触到的、离他最近的一小片格朗泰尔的皮肤。说不上是哪儿，反正有疤。疤痕所在处的皮肤更光滑。

 

安灼拉已经不再感到新奇。他熟悉这东西就像熟悉他的理想，只不过现在，他终于可以抓住它，把它掰开揉碎用自己的整个胸膛去融化它享受它直到眼里的什么终于能够落下，在百年以后的今朝。

要是神奇宝贝大师、中二宅男博须埃看到了这间卧室里的这一幕，他估计会说，这是一只仅仅伸出了一只拳头的小拳石，在拥抱一只同样只伸出了脑袋的杰尼龟。而且这只杰尼龟还长得真好看。

安灼拉没睁开眼睛，他又准备沉入无梦的睡眠中去了。在格朗泰尔过热的臂弯里，他迷迷糊糊地想。

至少格朗泰尔不需要吃复合维生素。  
他又睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文杂乱无章，唯情唯心可表。几乎不设置情节，作者的不庄重是应当向读者致歉的，请原谅。注2: #格朗泰尔酒后胡言乱语#亦是本文一节。顺序不知，且算0. 0


	3. 犹记当时年纪小

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幼儿园是个麻烦地儿，至少公白飞需要应付一个大孩子和一群小孩。

古费拉克先生觉得，自己的下午开始得不太好。  
事情是这样的。他们班上的安灼拉，是一位可爱得像个小天使一样的小朋友。他们午休时，安灼拉碎金颜色的卷发就柔顺地、长长地铺在他浅蓝色的小枕头上，这很好；可当他们起床时，安灼拉就必须要跟其他的小姑娘们一起排队，到亲切的珂赛特小姐跟前，请她将他的长发梳起来，简单地扎在他的小脑袋后边。这样它们就不会在他和别的小朋友（主要是格朗泰尔）玩的时候飘到他的眼睛里，或是在画画的时候沾上颜料。本来安灼拉觉得这是一件已经习惯了的日常事情，然而今天却有点不对劲了。

班上转来了一个有些胖胖的小姑娘，大家已经给她取了个昵称，叫水手鱼。水手鱼小姑娘起床有些磨蹭了，在梳头发的队伍里排在了原本是最后一个的安灼拉后面。水手鱼和其他小朋友还不熟悉，她咬着胖胖的小手指，有些惊奇地看着她面前的安灼拉。“你为什么穿裤子？”安灼拉前面还有两个人，于是他转过身，用一种没太睡清醒的声调，闷闷地回答水手鱼：“因为我是男孩子。”水手鱼像是知道了什么了不得的大消息一样，瞪圆了眼睛，两只胖胖的小手一拍自己的嘴巴，像是要掩起声音似的：“天呐！一个男孩子！还扎头发！”这下安灼拉怪纳闷的。他觉得这件事没什么不对，但是水手鱼脸上的表情让他觉得，他好像在做一件不怎么好的事情。  
“为什么我不应该梳头发？”  
“你是男的！”  
这下安灼拉彻底地觉得有些不安了。他表情严肃地思考了一下（就是嘟起了小瓣玫瑰一般的小嘴，轻轻地、似乎很老成地皱一下眉毛），然后一副坚定的样子，毅然地从梳头发的队伍里走开了。“你做什么，安灼拉？”珂赛特显然很惊讶。等她梳完手上爱潘妮的头发，就该轮到安灼拉了。爱潘妮今天想梳两个麻花辫子，所以珂赛特一时脱不开手叫回安灼拉。她只好扬起声音，叫教室外边忙着发彩色蜡笔的古费拉克进来。  
古费拉克走到安灼拉身边的时候，安灼拉有点呆呆地站在教室后边的小书柜旁，神情有些忧郁。他淡金色的柔软头发，依然长长地垂在微微鼓起的双颊两侧。“安灼拉，为什么不去梳头发？”古费拉克蹲下来，尽可能地保持安灼拉需要的安全距离（这对于一个四岁的小朋友而言挺不可思议，但是安灼拉抗几乎所有人和他靠得太近），温柔地问安灼拉。“那好像是只有女孩子才能做的事情。”安灼拉用一种近乎严肃的公允口吻说。“但是，头发不扎起来，就会挡着你的眼睛看不清东西，这样就不能跑来跑去，也不能跟格朗泰尔出去教室外边玩了呀。”  
这时候格朗泰尔，古费拉克班上的另外一个小朋友，握着刚刚发给他的蓝色和黄色蜡笔，尖叫着冲进了教室。“不行！这不可以！古费先生，安灼拉要和我玩的！”古费拉克早就料到这孩子一直在听他和安灼拉讲话。事实上，这两个小朋友连上厕所都要一起拉着手去；他们知道对方每一个时刻都在干嘛，当然他们也很少有不在一起的时候。梳头发就是为数不多的、格朗泰尔不在安灼拉旁边的时刻。  
“格朗泰尔，”古费拉克耐心地解释，“不是安灼拉不跟你玩，而是他玩之前需要把头发梳好。不然你们玩捉人的时候，安灼拉可能会摔跤的，这样会痛痛。”格朗泰尔忧愁地看着安灼拉，然后怯怯地问他：“你会摔跤吗？”古费拉克回答：“他会的，如果披着头发的话。”  
“我不要你摔跤，”格朗泰尔把蜡笔使劲塞进自己的裤子口袋里，用腾出来的两只小手，抓住了安灼拉的两只小手，“安灼拉，你梳头。你要是摔痛了，我也痛痛。”  
安灼拉抬起他湛蓝的眼眸，回望着他的小朋友。  
“可是我是男孩子。女孩子才扎头发。”  
古费拉克刚刚意识到这是一个很好的能进行简单性别教育的机会，就听到格朗泰尔大声说：  
“安灼拉！你是男生。你也很美丽！”  
“美丽”是他们昨天刚刚在图画书《一只大象的帽子》里，学到的很高级的新词语。  
然后格朗泰尔凑到安灼拉的耳畔，撩起一点安灼拉金色的鬓发，在他的耳朵里轻轻地说了一句什么。从古费拉克的角度看，格朗泰尔的小嘴唇和安灼拉的耳朵之间并没有任何缝隙；即使他能听到，估计也是他理解不了的宝宝语。

然而就是这句古费拉克错过了的悄悄话，却产生了非常奇妙的功效。安灼拉慢慢地绽开了一个大大的微笑，眉眼都弯了起来。古费拉克知道，这意味着小朋友放下了心里什么沉重的心事。安灼拉慢慢的转过身，背对着格朗泰尔；格朗泰尔将脚边的一张雏菊形状的小板凳搬过来，让安灼拉稳稳地坐在了上边。然后安灼拉将自己手腕上系着的三色旗发带扯下来，举到格朗泰尔嘴边；格朗泰尔咬起那发带在嘴里叼着，有点笨拙地一手将安灼拉的长发拢起来，一手将它们理顺。金色的午后阳光地拢着这两个小人儿，安灼拉淡金色的长发，看起来像是格朗泰尔小小的手指之间、温柔的流水。格朗泰尔在一番折腾之后，终于歪歪扭扭地将发带缠在了安灼拉的头发上，还认真地绕了三圈。  
“这比我给我妹妹梳得还要好。安灼拉现在很好看。他也可以跟我玩了。对不对，古费先生？”  
古费拉克呆呆地见证了整个格朗泰尔为安灼拉梳头发的过程，目前还处于当机状态中。他支支吾吾地答道：“啊....我想....当然是这样....”格朗泰尔刚梳完安灼拉的头发，又牵起了他的手，兴高采烈地对安灼拉说：“想不想出去玩捉人？”安灼拉给了他一个大大的微笑。古费拉克知道，他们跑出去蹦蹦跳跳不到十分钟，格朗泰尔给安灼拉绑上的发带就肯定会掉下来，安灼拉的头发还是会披得满脸都是。他要做的，就是确保在放学之前，没有任何人跌跤，也没有任何人痛痛。但是在这十分钟里，他得找到公白飞，然后在咖啡间的角落，窝在公白飞的怀抱里休息那么几分钟。不然，古费拉克先生很可能撑不过这个漫长的下午。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：基础设定属于AO3上可敬的同好，感谢Lof上敬爱的翻译姑娘。


	4. 四次安灼拉想握格朗泰尔的手，一次他做到了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 times Enjolras tried to hold Grantaire's hand, and one time he did it.

3.1

格朗泰尔是安灼拉的反面。这并不意味着，格朗泰尔不相信革命会成功。格朗泰尔压根儿就不相信革命。  
“不应该存在的东西无论正负，不过是零。空无一物，乏善可陈。没有开始，没有结束。”

3.2

穆尚咖啡的夏季闷热，幸好有空调在低声地嗡鸣里半死不活地吹着一点凉风。在咖啡馆进门右手边尽头的桌旁，弗以伊正在拼着中国来的竹质扇骨。他热爱这小玩意儿。这位温和的民族主义者是一位不折不扣的手工艺人，他扎的手工扇子多被购去珍重地收藏起来，他本人却拒绝用任何骨材制作扇子。“闻起来有血肉的意味。”他摇头，然后继续用他覆着薄茧的手指抚摸木头和厚纸。巴阿雷卧在一旁的长椅上，同样半死不活地哼唧着。若李在喝一杯薄荷叶调的常温饮料，即使在最热的天气里也不加冰，不然可能会引起身体的控温系统紊乱，也许还会带来轻微腹泻和太阳穴处的疼痛。总之，常温。博须埃蹭着非常慢的Wi-Fi在搜索好用的生发剂。公白飞，扶了扶因为鼻梁出汗而滑落了一点的眼镜，推开写了一半的论文草稿，懒懒地踢了踢古费拉克的小腿。后者正试图给伽弗洛什教授一些青春期男孩需要知道的二十件事之类的东西；老天保佑，小伽弗洛什，他还是个孩子。虽然有点早熟。热安把椅子挪到窗前，在那里他养了一颗小小的风信子，它还是一颗没有开花能力的芽，看起来像一颗大蒜。热安的膝头放着一本雷诺阿的画集，翻开的那一页里，林中蓝衣少女的眼神温柔，热安在窗边阳光里垂下的眼眸也温柔。画集的主人同样搬了一把椅子，坐在热安旁边。一半浸在阳光里，一半沉在阴影里。他一手握着一杯冰啤酒，一手一下一下地轻轻捋着安灼拉的脊椎。安灼拉拥有很漂亮的脊椎骨，和他身上的其他东西一样漂亮。他在动情时弓起背部，裸露出脊椎骨美而凌厉的线条。抚上它，如同握住了圣殿的权柄；那足以使他想哭。何况艺术家的灵魂容易流泪。在他机械工程师的身体里，居住着一个艺术家，一个酒鬼，一个怀疑论者，一个精神意外地富足而幸福的人。他的怀疑论不涉及他的幸福。是这样。他这么想着，吻了吻安灼拉的后颈。

 

3.3

安灼拉一直不能容忍反革命分子混在他的队伍里。至少这家伙只是消极而已。在他的胡言乱语影响到团队的士气以前，他愿意让格朗泰尔跟随着大部队。至于前不前进，那他可无能为力。

“我们的圣鞠斯特，你总是那么冷酷地看着我，好似我不是这热忱着去赴死的一群笨蛋中的一员似的。啊，笨蛋，并不代表愚蠢；正如同公正不代表正义，好心不代表慈悲。善良偶尔也是笨蛋的，青年最容易笨蛋。相信我，加百列，以西结。你的羽翼还完好着，披着光耀，显得动人却令我心碎。阿波罗！我要说，你给我折一枝月桂树枝来吧，因为你毕竟根本不爱她；如果那能斩断安泰的手臂，你愿意砍下她来铸成一把剑。可是一把木头剑并不会有什么用，阿波罗！你把她给弗以伊吧，他知道怎么照料好木头；我只知道怎么照料好酒桶。陈年的松香木，陈年的葡萄酒。好！革命吧，我乐意。你不需要战马；你的坐骑是天马。你将骑着他们征战，然后回归到奥林匹斯山里头去。那里可是冷！不过你不打紧；你是太阳！碎金颜色的头发因为冲锋而扬到了脑后。你的双眼，你的脸颊和嘴唇！多美的一座云石雕像！”他灌下一口杜松子酒。“革命吧，我乐意。”安灼拉望着他，“你不相信革命。”格朗泰尔什么也没说。他又喝了一口杜松子酒。这下瓶子空了。

【两个人都死了：愉悦中的格朗泰尔，像个英雄一样。安灼拉摸索着他的手：“牵着我的手。”】

 

3.4

你会死的，阿波罗，你会死的。你知道死是什么吗？那可不是什么美丽而光荣的事！被杀死是可怜的，可怕的，你首先会发抖，会出虚汗，当然啦你会勇敢地站在那儿用全部的勇气阻止自己害怕，还要去维持骄傲！你到死都不会哭泣，连眼泪都不可能在你的敌人面前落下一滴。可是你孤独，你就要死了，呼吸不上来，肺部胸部和腹部都被开了大窟窿，你在感觉到剧烈疼痛之间会感觉到窒息的痛苦，心脏，你蓬勃地跳跃着的青春而光辉的心脏，用尽全部的气力再你临死前再疯狂地跳两下；你会在这两次前所未有的跃动里看到过往，看到光明，你可千万别看到我：然后你就要死了。大脑撕裂一样地疼，全身抽搐，血管里的血液慢慢地外流，器官停止运动，肌肉僵硬下来。你淡金颜色的长发，你饱满如玫瑰般的嘴唇，你燃烧着冰川样火焰的眼睛，你的思考，你的声音，你的梦想，都在这一刻遁入黑暗，消弭于无形。安灼拉！安灼拉，你想要这样就死去吗？你的尸体被他们小心地触碰，确认你的死亡；你看起来一点也不光辉，然而仍在发光。他们把你的身体拖走，你的皮肤直接摩擦在酒店的地板上，那些你曾留下足迹的地方长长地拖着你的血迹，你被和我们的朋友们一起排列在底楼，我们曾经放置美酒的地方。有敌人还过来拍拍你的脸颊，看看你是不是真的死了。这时候你的脸已经攀上了死亡的青灰色；手臂也是蜡白。然后也许你的父母，在遥远的南方的父母会过来哭天抢地地扑在你身上，然后将你收敛进你厌恶之至的豪华的盒子里下葬；又或者我们都会被扔到梅恩边门外的乱葬堆里，在那里你要被大雨淋湿，你的肌肉和皮肤开始腐坏，连同你身上的一切开始发臭，被老鼠，臭虫和蟑螂啃噬。你会变得可怖，然而你其实还年轻——

噢，阿波罗，原谅我，我醉了，我如此糊涂！糊涂蛋格朗泰尔！你根本不会因为一具曾经服务于你的身体而感到难过，你的本身是你大天使的灵魂。在你身上我是相信灵魂存在的。一定有你阳光颜色的灵魂，将庄严地一步一步地登上你洁白的圣殿，你在那里愤怒地垂下双眼，观望底下这悲惨世界。然而如果你害怕了，我是说，在让灵魂和你的躯体脱离的那个过程中，你无可避免地作为活着的生物而害怕了；那是被允许的，阿波罗。但那就是我的归处。我竟也能做成这一点事！如果你允许的话。

***  
穆尚咖啡的黑夜沉重。公白飞卷起最后一卷“绝密”，看了一眼仍然安静地坐着的安灼拉，决定不吹熄桌角仅剩的白蜡烛。蜡烛的烛油一滴一滴地挂上自己的身躯，像是在膏自己的圣体。火光本就微弱，还越来越矮，烧到杂质时略略地一跳，安灼拉眼眸里的光也就随之跳动。像是又点燃了什么新思想。

可不要新思想。格朗泰尔在另一个角落安静地注视他。他已经灌下了四五杯他欣赏的混合酒，然而它们今天没有慈悲地允许他睡去。又或者是他的睡梦都因为那个发光体的存在而遁走无形。他们俩就这么一起看着蜡烛。烛火一跳，安灼拉眼眸里的光也就随之一跳。火光本来就微弱。烛泪挂上烛台，像是在膏献祭者的身体。如果不是因为知道蜡烛劣质，格朗泰尔可能会以为，安灼拉眼里明灭的眸光，是因为他在毫无表情地哭泣。

【两个人都死了：愉悦中的格朗泰尔，像个英雄一样。安灼拉摸索着他的手：  
“原谅我。”】

 

3.5

“在这里白昼拥抱了黑夜，对他说：'我即将死去，而你该同我一道重生。'”

“格朗泰尔，你什么都不能：信仰，思考，意愿，生，死，你皆不能。”“你等着瞧吧。”  
“共和国万岁！我也是其中一员。”  
他温柔地转向安灼拉。“  
你允许吗？”  
安灼拉微笑着，握紧了他的手。

 

3.6

格朗泰尔其实有点讨厌那孩子。美，不是好看，也不是漂亮，就是美。漂亮比好看多了一份魅惑，而美比漂亮多了一份力。那人夹在他最不喜欢的一堆学生：法学院的学生里，素黑法袍，衣角翻飞，一副要去参加联合国大会的样子，低着头匆匆踱过长廊。格朗泰尔将机械制图能砸死人的课本换到另一边腋下，用手背擦了擦颈后的机油。今天马吕斯·彭眉胥，那个电子工程院的书呆子助教，来协助他的课堂。马吕斯没帮上什么大忙，除了在升降机械臂上挤出了过量机油，滴得满实验室都是之外，真没帮上什么大忙。格朗泰尔教授不得不留下来，叫上几个肯出力的一年级学生一起清理地板。“先生，”那孩子在路过他之后，从自己的朋友中抽身而出，回过身叫住他。“您脸上有些什么。”估计是机油，没事儿。格朗泰尔漫不经心地答道。同时又尽可能保持彬彬有礼和蔼可亲的样子。他准备用手背把从脖子上擦下来的机油，再蹭到脸上去。格朗泰尔摘下黑框眼镜。

“您好，法学院一年级，安灼拉。”

那孩子伸出手，格朗泰尔没有回应。

他全身的血液都沸腾了，颤抖着蒸腾为气又凝结成冰尔后一点点消融消融，中间间隔了好几百年几个满是灰尘的世纪，一些歌和硝药的气息，血和酒和红色还有硫磺，铜制八磅重弹捣炮，烛火，阿波罗，他。在正午直射的太阳光耀底下。  
他看着他的眼睛。

【“在这里白昼拥抱了黑夜，对他说：'我即将死去，而你该同我一道重生。'”】

 

3.7

安灼拉觉得有人在一下一下地抚着他的脊椎骨。很舒服。  
他微微地睁开双眼，手指动了动，拨开眼前一缕汗粘湿了的金发。

弗以伊在镂中国来的扇骨；巴阿雷在长椅上翻了个身；若李往薄荷水里加了半片柠檬；博须埃一脸郁闷地合上笔记本电脑；公白飞冷静地看着对他大喊大叫的古费拉克，“学前性教育并没有什么错，更何况伽弗洛什已经准备上五年级了！”；热安回过头来看那场大战，他在忍着笑。

脖颈后边有一点湿凉。随后是又一个轻吻，落在他的头发上。  
“午安，阿波罗。”  
安灼拉偏了偏头，脑袋卧在手臂上。格朗泰尔看到他弯起了眉眼，于是他知道了。

他没有笑，吻上了他的嘴唇。


	5. 四月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot had made their April delightful.

“你大约知道我爱你这一点？”  
“再清楚不过。”  
“那好。我爱你。”  
“听起来像是莎士比亚的那些破烂。”“你可以说这是奥赛德的诗，加上艾略特的灰色。这不坏。”“是不坏。”“要我吻你吗？”“你不该问。”“外面这是下雨了。我得去把你的睡衣收进来，刚洗干净晾上。”广袤而清凉的黑夜里，他静静地呼吸着，将自己的头颅和肩膀缩起，收进了对方怀下的阴影里。他的右手手背贴着自己低垂的鼻梁和眼眶，右手手心则贴着爱人的胸膛。“我爱你。”他用几乎轻不可闻的声音说道。

窗外，四月的小雨润进泥土里，捂死了想要发芽的丁香。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此为断章。


	6. 分院这件小事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HP AU. The sorting heat has faced a bit of challenge. For sure. Since they are ABCs.

“安托万·安灼拉！”  
安灼拉表情平静地从队伍里走出来，坐上高脚凳。  
分院帽在接触到他淡金颜色头发的那一刹那就尖叫着“格兰芬多！”格兰芬多桌边爆发出热烈的掌声。“太棒了！我们得到了今年新生中最漂亮的那个！”五年级的两位级长兴奋地窃窃私语。三四年级的学生伸着脑袋，望着安灼拉目不斜视地走到格兰芬多的桌子前，坐好。

“让·普鲁维尔！”  
一头栗色卷发的孩子紧张地皱着脸，跌跌撞撞地向主席台走去。随后，分院帽也把他分到了格兰芬多。让跳下高脚凳，如释重负又兴奋得满脸通红。他提着有点过长的长袍边儿，几乎是小跑着溜向格兰芬多的桌子，坐到了安灼拉身边。  
“你好，我叫热—热安。”   
安灼拉对他友好地微笑了一下，“你好，热安。我是安灼拉。”   
热安的脸更红了，他开始不安地搓着自己崭新的袖口，接着不小心搓出了一小朵新鲜的天蓝色雏菊。他看起来因为自己未经允许就在学校里使用魔法吓坏了，咬着下唇几乎要哭了出来。“我—我家里都是巫师—我一直都会变出花来—没有魔杖—”  
“没事的，我知道。”安灼拉动动嘴唇，小心地说，并在桌子底下飞快地用自己的袖口遮住了那朵小花。

古费拉克随后加入了他们。（“哟，安灼拉！你怎么还拿着花来迎接我啦？”）公白飞被分到了拉文克劳，带着一副“我就知道是这样”的深沉表情，礼貌地朝为自己鼓掌的级长们致谢（“噢，他看起来就像个七十多岁的老头儿。安琪，你说他会不会在二年级就当上男生学生会主席？”古费拉克嘟哝着，朝拉文克劳的桌子瞥了一眼）。  
马吕斯和博须埃进了赫奇帕奇，巴阿雷一屁股坐到了热安身边。珂赛特也有点紧张过头了，在分院帽喊出“拉文克劳！”之前，她一直轻轻地发着抖。若李一边不停念叨着“这帽子看起来有些年头了看起来还是真皮的保养得不怎么样不知道会不会有病菌不过草药课上的那些植物应该都是能杀菌的我可以去问问教授能不能弄点废弃掉的叶子天哪它真的带到我头上来啦”一边被分院帽分到了拉文克劳。爱潘妮一脸灿烂地笑着走向斯莱特林的桌子。弗以伊，有些不安地摸摸自己头顶，在高脚凳上坐了下来，旋即被分到了格兰芬多（“真奇怪，是不是？我是麻瓜的孩子，但是我也进了格兰芬多！”“你知道，弗伊，”能跟任何人在两分钟内称兄道弟的古费严肃地说，“分院帽从不看出身。我是个纯血，看看我现在在哪儿！当然，我妈妈也许不是这么预期的...”）。

“马克西米利安·格朗泰尔！”  
格朗泰尔扯扯自己破了一个洞的衣袖：这件袍子还是他二哥入学时穿的，如今二哥已经毕业了。他走向主席台，路过格兰芬多的桌子的时候，他看了一眼那个拥有一头淡金头发和冰蓝眼睛的新生。  
“很难...非常难...有意思。”分院帽轻声说，“我看到你有一颗狮子的心...被埋在不正经的嬉笑里，小滑头。啊，你也许应该去格兰芬多，在那里有你宣誓忠诚的对象...但是你的才干...精明的小东西...想要最好的...聪明有点过了头，却不愿出头...不过不要紧，会有那么一天的...那么...也许你能更好地展现你的忠诚...”  
格朗泰尔很希望自己能马上学会那道闭耳塞听咒。  
“好吧...斯莱特林！”

格朗泰尔咧开嘴，朝着格兰芬多的桌子扯出一个笑。安灼拉宁静地望了他一眼，尔后偏过头去，注视着自己手中握着的小小的蓝色雏菊。  
他没空搭理这个眼睛绿得像猫儿一样的黑发小男孩，尤其在对方还是个斯莱特林的情况下。更何况，在这漫长的分院仪式过程中，安灼拉早已饿得不行了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近看到好多HP AU的ABC, 觉得萌die，重新给大家分了个院就这样吧响指。
> 
> 狮院：安灼拉、热安、古费、弗以伊、巴阿雷  
> 鹰院：公白飞、珂赛特、若李  
> 獾院：博须埃、马吕斯（真心不是欺负獾院啊博须埃多萌啊小马...He sweared he will be ture.）
> 
> 蛇院：格朗泰尔、爱潘妮（这俩同人中常见的同病相怜好基友...）
> 
> 小伽弗？他还在家里玩他姐姐玩剩下的的玩具飞天扫帚呢。
> 
> Enj也就是领袖的小名儿被翻成了安琪当然是故意的，安琪儿啦啦啦我们的小天使我们的安灼拉。
> 
> 对，安托万·圣鞠斯特和马克西米利安·罗伯斯庇尔。借原型的名字用一用嘛！
> 
> 反正A开头的领袖还是占了便宜。么么哒，格朗赶紧喝口黄油啤酒压压惊。
> 
> ps. 霍格沃茨校园内禁止酒精饮料。


	7. 古梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格朗泰尔梦见格朗泰尔在做梦。梦里有他，有不是他的他；还有别人，那些别人闻起来像是同一个人。梦里他没死，梦里他死了。那些梦境的碎片掺杂在一起，旋转晕眩如同死亡般令人难受。然而那真的是梦吗？

6.1 

【喧嚣声吵不醒一个醉汉，寂静却使他醒了过来。喧闹声在安灼拉面前静止，这对昏睡反而是震撼。格朗泰尔一跃而起，伸展胳臂，揉揉双眼，睁眼观看，打个呵欠，明白过来。】  
皮拉德斯眨了眨眼睛，困意模糊了他有限的视力，却也足以让他在篝火的光芒里，看清自己朋友的眼睛。  
俄瑞斯忒斯也乏了，那乏力里更有一种疯狂，名叫崩溃。弑母是重罪，他理应被复仇女神追索。而皮拉德斯，皮拉德斯需要做的，是跟随在他身边。越过雪山，穿过荒原，不停地行走，如果他能在行走中感到一丝心安，那心安里，该有一分，是因为皮拉德斯的陪伴。  
“赫耳墨斯保护我们，阿波罗支持我们，雅典娜会公正地做出判决。现在，你应当安睡。”  
他用右手抚过俄瑞斯忒斯的金色卷发，将他的脑袋搁在自己右侧的肩头。俄瑞斯忒斯闭上了眼，感觉到什么轻轻地擦过他的头顶，只引得发梢微微颤栗。

篝火噼啪。

 

6.2

【中士准备重复命令：“瞄准！”这时他们突然听到身旁有人大声喊道：“共和国万岁！我也在其中。”  
格朗泰尔站了起来。  
他错过的整个战斗的烨烨光辉，此刻在变得高尚的醉汉的眼眸中闪耀着。】

阿喀琉斯不知道自己是睡着还是醒着。  
周围有明灭微弱的辉光，也许是火。赫克托尔的血骨腥臭，在土地上留下凌乱的拖曳痕迹，像是在写一个嘲讽式的诅咒。他看见阿波罗的脸，此刻他想撕碎那张脸。他充满恨的力量，却在经日的哭号中，失去了举起一把剑的能力。  
在那火光中，他看见了故人。

帕特洛克罗斯仍然披着阿喀琉斯的战甲。上边尽是血污。特洛伊人的，密尔弥冬人的，还有帕特洛克罗斯他自己的。  
在那火和血的光里，他看见故人微笑了。  
帕特洛克罗斯俯下身，将阿喀琉斯垂下的一缕额发捋到了他耳后。他的动作里饱含着一种沉默的温柔，一如十年之前，他们经常共享的那些温存沉默。  
“我看见你的眼泪，和你散乱不已的头发。阿喀琉斯，”故人语气轻柔，像是在为他做睡前的福祷，“你为我悲恸。然而，你将以火焰拥抱我，温暖我，荣耀我，我的朋友，我的挚爱，阿喀琉斯。你会这么做。”  
他侧首，火光里一切都是迷离的。他感受到，故人吻尽了他耳畔的眼泪。  
“你将荣耀我，然后在不久的未来里，同我在天国相会。”  
阿喀琉斯微微地笑了，他伸手触摸身畔人的头顶，他摸到了一小撮头发。他轻轻地、小心翼翼地抚摩着那发丝，咧开嘴，无声地痛哭了。

 

6.3

【他又说了一遍，“共和国万岁！”  
他迈着坚定的步伐，穿过大厅，走去站在安灼拉旁边，面对那些步枪。“你们一次打死两个人吧，”他说。  
他温柔地转向安灼拉。  
“你允许吗？”】

赫费斯提安看着大帝跪下。跪在阿喀琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯的坟前。亚历山大的侧脸，在正午的太阳里，显示出一种雕刻式的硬朗线条来。赫费斯提安注视着那线条，一时间竟然感到一阵焦渴般的晕眩。  
他在他身边跪下，低下头，闭上眼睛。周围的风飒飒而过，特洛伊的风里挟着尘与灰，吹得他不敢睁开眼睛。那风像是怒号，又像是遥远的恸哭。  
年轻的君王死死抱着他毫无生气的身体，眼泪全都流进了他的嘴里。

身边的人轻轻地牵起他的手。

【安灼拉微笑了，握紧了他的手。】

 

6.4

格朗泰尔醒来。  
【酒醒如同幕布撕开。只瞥一眼，就能全部看清醉酒时被蒙住的一切。他的思想突然恢复了清醒，酒醒像蒙住头脑的水汽那样消散，让位于现实明晰的困扰。  
安灼拉，中了八枪，靠在墙上，仿佛子弹把他钉在那里。只不过他耷拉着脑袋。】

他明白过来。  
士兵正在搜查屋子，检视剩下的残余。血的气味一时还散不尽，混合着火炮的气味，令人不快。周围有脚步声，却没有呼吸。

【这时，他们突然听到身旁有人大声喊道：“共和国万岁！我也在其中。”  
格朗泰尔站了起来。】

 

6.5

他感到有人在轻轻地吻他的额头。他的额头上全是汗。“  
格朗泰尔，”那人用一种类似梦呓的口吻喃呢，“你又胃疼了？”  
格朗泰尔翻过身，将自己的整个头颅贴在对方的胸膛上。他伸出双臂死死地箍紧对方的腰，怀里的身体僵硬了一瞬，复又柔软下来。对方用一只手轻柔地揽着格朗泰尔的肩，另一只手则安抚式地揉着他的头发。他听见心跳，一下，两下。  
“啊，安灼拉。”  
格朗泰尔将头颅埋在安灼拉怀里，爱人的气息包裹着他。

他有一瞬间想哭。下一个瞬间，他便觉得安灼拉的建议是对的，他应当摸黑去客厅的橱柜里找出胃药来，然后就着昨晚的茶水把他们吞下去。

啊，去他的胃药。

格朗泰尔想着，吻了吻安灼拉的肚脐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***   
> 三层AU。  
> 现代AU的格朗，梦见了一个正在做梦的格朗泰尔。  
> 那格朗泰尔在醉酒的深眠里，看到了前世的碎片，还看到了他梦里渴求的此生的结局。在那个格朗泰尔的梦里，有俄瑞斯忒斯，阿喀琉斯，亚历山大，还有安灼拉。而他始终守着他们身边的那个位置，因为他们全都是他。在他喝醉的梦里，他也赶上了那个瞬间，牵着安灼拉的手和他共赴黄泉。  
> 然而梦里的那个格朗泰尔，从远古洪荒和甜美死亡的梦中醒来，发现一切都结束了，而他错过了一切。他们都死了，安灼拉也没有等到他。  
> 梦里的格朗泰尔站起来，看了一眼满身弹孔的安灼拉，伸出醉醺醺的手，抓住他那迟到的死亡的亲吻。
> 
> 而现在，梦到了这一切的格朗泰尔醒来，床头柜上新买的电子时钟显示着 凌晨两点。他大汗淋漓，感觉很想哭，又因为身侧安灼拉睡着的呼吸而感到幸福，幸福沉沉地堵在他的胸口，那感觉竟然近乎痛苦。 
> 
> 突然想到飞儿乐队（！）那首《千年之恋》；  
> 【谁在悬崖沏一壶茶，温热前世的牵挂；  
> 而我在调整千年的时差，爱恨全喝下。  
> 岁月在岩石上敲打，我又留长了头发。  
> 海风一直眷恋着沙，  
> 你却错过了我的年华。  
> 错过我新长的枝桠，和我的白发。  
> 蝴蝶一直狂恋着花，  
> 你却错过我的年华；  
> 错过我转世的脸颊，你还爱我吗？  
> 我等你一句话】
> 
> 看起来很ooc？
> 
> 但是为什么我哼起来特别想哭。


	8. 进入爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于爱情诗的一些看法，以及Secret Santa牵扯出的又一次表白。

7.1 

安灼拉自认为和黏糊糊的爱情诗绝缘。  
格朗泰尔笑着和热安解释，他只不过是反感他读不下去的那些诗。那些他能读得下去的诗，都不被划归于“黏糊糊的爱情诗”的范畴。无论主题是不是爱情。  
安灼拉有时候回家晚了，进门的时候会有些不耐烦地蹦跳几下，试图甩掉他的皮鞋。格朗泰尔把手在围裙上擦擦，走出厨房，就看到安灼拉一手撑着墙，一手握着鞋跟，试图把鞋子整个拽下来。  
“回来了。”格朗泰尔说着，上前扶着安灼拉，接过他的公文包。  
安灼拉终于在和皮鞋的战斗中取得了胜利。他抬头，金发散在脸颊上，遮住了他的半只眼睛。他深深地喘了一口气，顺手就将胳膊搭在格朗泰尔的肩上。格朗泰尔用食指扶了扶黑框眼镜，用没有搀扶着安灼拉的那只手，卸下了对方脖子上挂着的墨绿色围巾。  
“今天过得怎么样？”  
“我讨厌下议院。”安灼拉小声嘟哝了一句，语气冷静。  
格朗泰尔笑笑，小小地吻了一下安灼拉的唇角。  
“圣诞快乐。”

 

7.2

【进入爱  
进入爱！  
是以手轻轻地触摸  
是以眼轻轻地看】

黑暗里，格朗泰尔也能清晰地看到他。流畅的肌肉线条紧绷着；平滑的皮肤，滋味清凉。他能想象那白云石的肤色洇上蔷薇粉红。他把下巴埋在安灼拉的颈窝里，又侧首去吻他的耳垂；吻变成舐舔，然后是轻咬。  
安灼拉闷哼一声，把呻吟隐在渐进急促的喘息里，只留下微颤而近乎于无声的尾音。他环住格朗泰尔的肩头，扳过他的脸，让他在自己的正上方，看着自己的眼睛。  
他在他眼里看见宇宙，他在他眼里看见泉水。  
他在他眼里看见星芒，他在他眼里看见翠微。

 

7.3

【是从他的眼里看自己  
是让四季在你里面穿过  
穿过风  
穿过雨  
穿过森林与田野】

*Group Chat Name: Les Amis de I' ABC Secret Santa （1）  
飞儿不是蛾：今年的神秘圣诞老人，还是和往年一样，由珂赛特安排  
古费没有肺：我居然不是群主 ：p  
若利利接受雨水的洗礼：珂赛特在线上吗  
男爵什么的能吃吗：在呢  
若利利接受雨水的洗礼：马吕斯你的手机在珂赛特手上是吧  
生发剂：目测肯定是lol  
男爵什么的不好吃：马吕斯的安卓我用不惯，现在好多了  
赫拉克勒斯：所以，礼物安排？希望今年的送礼对象能有点创意  
苹果馅饼两个苏：巴阿雷大哥，你送我一套闪卡吧，或者一个新的游戏手柄，我不介意要个新的  
赫拉克勒斯：你问你姐  
老娘是个读书人：没门儿  
乖孩子看着云石雕像说：小伽弗，我给你买  
法兰西万岁：没门儿。  
生发剂：沙发  
古费没有肺：板凳  
矢车菊游吟：☺  
飞儿不是蛾：前排围观  
法兰西万岁：你们知道我是谁？我刚刚修改了用户名。  
若利利接受雨水的洗礼：天哪，安琪 （Gosh，Enj……）  
谁说我手胖：若李别抢沙发了  
飞儿不是蛾：安琪，首先，我们这里没有谁会在群里正规地使用标点符号  
古费没有肺：用户名暴露了一切  
法兰西万岁：噢。  
乖孩子看着云石雕像说：安琪你手机充电线还连在我笔记本上。我肯定你现在手机快没电了？  
谁说我手胖：安灼拉上周在办公室丢了三根充电线了。乔布斯在天之灵也会感谢他为苹果做的贡献  
生发剂：什塔你知道可以在ebay上买到很便宜的？  
谁说我手胖：安琪跟一切盗版都坚决地划清界限。而且他说可以报销。花的又不是我的钱  
古费没有肺：哇安琪，你们部门还缺人吗  
赫拉克勒斯：反正请不起你  
法兰西万岁：据人事部的报告，目前茶水间的清洁工需要请长假。  
矢车菊游吟：劳动人民的权益和公司利润一样重要，古费☺  
男爵什么的不好吃：跑题了，大家，我把对子都私信给你们了，大家快说说自己想要什么  
男爵什么的能吃吗：浅蓝色镶银边的缎带，老是找不到好看的  
若利利接受雨水的洗礼：马吕斯你头发够长吗？？？  
生发剂：若利利别犯傻。珂赛特你有福气，圣诞节收两份礼物  
男爵什么的不好吃：我怀疑他只不过是自己不想给我买  
男爵什么的能吃吗：不！！不是这样的珂赛特！！  
老娘是个读书人：真是一出好戏啊（it is better than an opera）  
赫拉克勒斯：我知道有一家店卖这玩意儿，品种蛮多看得我眼睛疼。也有二手的  
赫拉克勒斯：我的拳击手套磨坏了  
生发剂：巴阿雷我最近没钱T T  
若利利接受雨水的洗礼：我证明他说的是真的，昨晚我们仨出去吃饭，也就花了200欧不到  
苹果馅饼两个苏：哇博须埃大哥土豪！博须埃大哥我要个新的游戏手柄！  
谁说我手胖：我想要新的护手霜，不要茱莉蔻！！！  
谁说我手胖：不要玫瑰味！！！  
古费没有肺：茱莉蔻怎么惹你了矢车菊游吟：茱莉蔻的茉莉香很美好☺  
飞儿没有蛾：我记得《欧洲药用植物图谱》出了新精装版  
古费没有肺：亲爱的，你应该时常去检查一下你们研究所的收发处  
飞儿没有蛾：？？？  
赫拉克勒斯：哈哈哈哈哈什塔那次擦了过敏半个月  
叫安德森的智商低（2）：刚下班。我错过了什么？？？  
老娘是个读书人：谁敢给我弟买游戏就完蛋了。一顶新帽子也许是个过得去的主意  
飞儿没有蛾：古费你知道我爱你这回儿事吗？？？！！！  
谁说我手胖：啧啧又来了。没眼看  
乖孩子看着云石雕像说：贝雷帽那样的？颜色呢？  
若利利接受雨水的洗礼：R别打岔  
生发剂：排楼上  
矢车菊游吟：爱，情人间共享的沉默和呢喃  
法兰西万岁：我觉得，玫红可能适合爱潘妮。或者驼色，怎么样？  
赫拉克勒斯：你俩就不能看看别人在干嘛啊人家告白呢别打岔你俩自己关上门说好吧  
法兰西万岁：飞儿，你打个电话给我。  
法兰西万岁：.....噢？  
法兰西万岁：抱歉。  
乖孩子看着云石雕像说：不好意思啊  
古费没有肺：我知道（眨眼  
谁说我的手胖：飞儿呢？？？  
古费没有肺：暂时忙着，没空回复；）  
叫哈德森的智商低：  
其实我觉得我需要一盒新的顶针……

安灼拉放下手机，揉揉眼睛。他懒洋洋地躺在格朗泰尔的大腿上，格朗泰尔的手指还在划着手机屏幕。他们面前，炉火噼啪，整个房间都是暖洋洋的，空气，温度，小挂饰闪着一点红色和金色的反光，圣诞树沉在他们沙发后边的阴影里。  
“泰尔，你要给谁买礼物？”  
“看来我得去黑市上弄副拳击手套了。”  
安灼拉把额头上的一点碎发向后拨去。直直地向上凝视格朗泰尔的脸。在手机反射的冷光和火光暖色的火光之间，格朗泰尔的微笑搭着他的胡茬，竟然显现出一种慈悲的意味。  
安灼拉呆呆地看了一会儿，伸出一只手，摸了摸格朗泰尔的脸。格朗泰尔摁灭屏幕的光，把自己的手覆在安灼拉的手上。安灼拉的手指微凉纤长，格朗泰尔的掌心粗糙滚烫。  
“你看起来真老。”  
“你看起来真美。”  
安灼拉宁静地注视他的爱人。格朗泰尔回望他。  
“我也会有老到不美的那天。”  
“多幸运，我将跟你一起见证那一天。不，安琪。我们会一起变老，你扶着我，我扶着拐杖。我们颤颤巍巍地挪去古费和飞儿的家里喝茶，四个没牙的老人家，拿牙床慢慢地磨姜饼来吃。”  
“那时候，你还会允许我往茶里加打发淡奶油，和肉桂巧克力粉吗？”“双倍的，只要我们的医生允许。我的小甜牙儿。（my little sweet teeth）”  
“如果他不允许呢？”  
“那可真差劲儿。我就要用我没牙的嘴，含着满口的茶吻你啦。”  
“味道会糟糕吗？”  
“你现在就可以试吃一下。”  
格朗泰尔弓下身子，和安灼拉交换了一个漫长而安静的吻。他的手肘撑在安灼拉的头颅旁边，手指插过散在他膝盖上和沙发边缘的金色头发；安灼拉捧着他的脸，闭着双眼，主动地让格朗泰尔尝到了他的舌尖。  
“不错。”安灼拉的嘴唇仍贴着他的，让这句呢喃听起来嗡鸣如轻轻雷霆。  
“希望你对甜度还满意。”  
安灼拉勾起一个笑来。他不睁开眼，那笑颜看起来贞静而高洁，却又有种热沉沉的暖意在里边，让格朗泰尔想起妈妈。  
“泰尔，”  
“嗯？”  
“伽弗洛什说的游戏手柄，你知道在哪儿买吗？”

 

7.4

【是当你的嘴说不的时候  
你的心和脉搏却都在叮嘱地、轻轻地说  
不要说不，不说不要！】

安灼拉自认为和黏糊糊的爱情诗绝缘。  
所以当他拆开热安送的圣诞礼物时，他不加掩饰地皱了一下眉头，随即非常礼貌地对热安报以微笑：“谢谢！我想，我急切地需要提高我在文艺方面的鉴赏水平。你知道在这方面我有多糟糕。”  
热安的眼睛亮晶晶的，捧着公白飞刚刚送给他的新的派克钢笔，对安灼拉扬起一个近乎天真的温柔笑脸，“我知道诗歌不是你的专长，不过读读看，我想你也许会发现它们并不是那么难以接受。”  
格朗泰尔攥着啤酒瓶子过来了。他一手揽住安灼拉的腰，把下巴搁在安灼拉的肩上，看着热安送给安灼拉的诗集。  
“噢，热安，你真好，这正是安琪需要的；一点诗人的浪漫，和一点诗歌的柔软花瓣。”  
热安看了他俩一眼，眯起眼笑了一声.  
“我答应去帮爱潘妮整理她帽子上的绒花。等会儿聊。”  
安灼拉双手拿着诗集，被格朗泰尔整个扣在怀里。远处，古费家巨大的壁炉里燃着干燥的松木，在高温下木头裂开来的声音带着松香，和着彤红的温和明亮的火焰光芒，给他们所在的空间一种静谧的亲密氛围。  
他们俩就维持着这个姿势，沉默地站了两分钟。格朗泰尔在安灼拉耳边说：  
“你抬头看看。”  
安灼拉昂首，金色的头发向后一甩，凛然如狮，格朗泰尔却觉得此刻的安灼拉温顺如小海狸。他看不到安灼拉的表情，但是他能想象安灼拉必然微微地拧起了眉尖。  
“槲寄生。”  
“你猜我要怎么做？”  
“我反对。”  
“噢，安琪——”  
格朗泰尔没说完那句调笑式的抗议。安灼拉已经扭头，精确地吻上了他的嘴唇。没拿着诗集的那只手，抚着格朗泰尔的一侧的鬓发。他们谁也没睁开眼睛，空气里是圣诞布丁的香甜。  
安灼拉打开诗集。  
“热安送的。”  
“他真懂你。”  
“我不看爱情诗。”  
“读读吧。第一首？”  
格朗泰尔将酒瓶递到安灼拉唇边，安灼拉就着他的手喝了一口。格朗泰尔随即将瓶子放下，在安灼拉的毛衣上蹭干了沾着冷凝水的手。还没等安灼拉皱眉，格朗泰尔就翻开了第一页。  
“我没带隐形眼镜。”  
“噢，那可真糟糕，我的天使。我来念吧。”  
安灼拉感到爱人沉甸甸的头颅整个地依在他肩头。他胡子拉碴的脸颊蹭着他的，呼吸平稳而粗重，带着德国黑啤的麦花香气。而他的呼吸也是相同的味道。在这呼吸里，他能听到两个人心跳的响动。一下，两下，给格朗泰尔的诗和上了节拍。  
【进入爱  
进入爱！  
是以手轻轻地触摸  
是以眼轻轻地看  
是从他的眼里看自己  
是让四季在你里面穿过  
穿过风  
穿过雨  
穿过森林与田野  
是当你的嘴说不的时候  
你的心和脉搏却都在叮嘱地  
轻轻地说  
不要说不，不说不要！】

安灼拉沉默着，格朗泰尔看着他流丽而温和的脸部线条。睫毛在他的鼻翼一侧投下阴影，在火光跳跃中，好似在轻轻发颤。  
“很好。”  
“你不是说不读爱情诗吗？”  
“这不是爱情诗。”  
怀抱着他高傲的爱人，格朗泰尔大笑起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这首诗歌的完整版，是从刘墉的文章《旧情》中摘出来的。老太太穿着少女时的衣服，在爱人车祸去世的路边，一年年地念起当时她在路边等待他时，念的那首诗。  
> 【进入爱  
> 进入爱！  
> 是以手轻轻地触摸  
> 是以眼轻轻地看  
> 是从他的眼里看自己  
> 是让四季在你里面穿过  
> 穿过风  
> 穿过雨  
> 穿过森林与田野  
> 是当你的嘴说不的时候  
> 你的心和脉搏，却都在叮嘱地  
> 轻轻地说  
> 不要说不，不说不要！  
>  进入爱！  
> 是当他说再见  
> 且把门已经打开的时候  
> 对他说  
> 你的茶还没喝完呢  
> 且便又为他注满  
> 捧到他的眼前  
> 于是他便疑惑地  
> 疑惑地笑了】
> 
> （1）Secret Santa是圣诞节时，一群好友之间的传统活动。即，由组里的某人负责抽签配对，对上的俩人给对方买对方想要的礼物。如果对方没有事先要求，可以想办法给对方来个惊喜。一般组织者会私信给每个成员他负责的对象，然后挑一个大家都有空的时候集体交换礼物，然后借此机会开趴XD  
> （2）叫安德森的智商低：是老弗的网名XD 本尼迪克特·安德森，著有《想象的共同体》一书，指出民族主义价值观共建过程的虚伪性。其实我很喜欢这本书。不过老弗就未必XD 另一个智商低的安德森，当然来自Sherlock：）
> 
>  
> 
> *  
> 本集中，安灼拉从1.0的法学院双修Laws/International Politics毕业，不情愿地结束了【ER同居三十题（待续）】自在的自由时政撰稿人时光，在政府中担任某部门二把手的工作。哎呀，不然怎么能有办公室这么可爱的场景。  
> 古费自己做生意风生水起。什塔是政府办公室秘书（安灼拉目前的秘书）；若利利是儿科医生：博须埃和巴阿雷打伙开了个半死不活的律所，俩人心思都不在这上边，一个正在学中国太极拳另一个兼职当拳击教练；飞儿和格朗都是年纪轻轻的三级教授，一个在biomed一个在Mechanical-ENNG；马吕斯是Electronic-ENNG的助教，业余喜欢去Arts旁听语言学或者去Laws旁听法理学。珂赛特读博，美术史和摄影，在图书馆打工。  
> 热安在出版社当美术和文字编辑，其实出版社是他家开的（。他家还做国际花卉进出口生意，经常给大家带来德国矢车菊和荷兰郁金香。老弗是手工扇工作室的元老，卖的都是收藏级别的手工扇，虽然开张吃半年但是他还是每天都去工作室上班。爱潘妮在社区大学读兼职学位，心理学，白天在穆尚咖啡打工，和家里断绝关系。小伽弗很爱他的姐姐，现在刚上小学四年级。其实这些都是我现编的。
> 
> **  
> 格朗泰尔还是在大学里教他的机械工程。业余画画。他画画拍卖的钱比他当教授的工资收入还高，搞什么（。  
> 依然保留黑框眼镜设定，想想肉排吧。飞儿是他的同事，在biomedical faculty。
> 
> ***  
> Enj喜欢甜食这个设定，非常常见而普遍。哎呀我太喜欢这个设定了。沙叔曾曰，喝不加奶的清咖的22岁年轻人都不可靠（。
> 
> ****  
> 一切关于暖融融的炉火和亲吻的场景，我都想着宽街伉俪 Joe&Jason。他们这么美好，幸福而甜蜜。希望他们即将到来的新婚快乐。


	9. 关于狼、走廊和宣言的一些事件

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁说两个人没有童年。马白夫公公真是太好了。

8.1

安灼拉抬眼，桌子对面坐着一个男人。  
那个人他认识，上回他去参加模拟联合国时，看到中央大草坪的走道上，这人抱着一本厚得和法律社会学（LAWS1001 Law&Society）一样的砖头本，慢悠悠地走着。满身机油。  
他叫住了他，介绍了自己的名字，然后提醒那人去清理一下衣物。他介绍自己，只是为了让那人不要觉得他是个奇怪的人；虽然他肯定会以为安灼拉是个多管闲事的毛头孩子，但至少神经正常。  
那人握着他的手沉默了近三十秒，然后放开他，一言不发地侧身。安灼拉就当他是在礼貌地请他先走，于是他便走了。  
一天之后他就又在图书馆见到了这个人。这次他倒没有挂着满身机油。是个进步。安灼拉想。

 

8.2

“现在，小朋友们，鼓鼓掌，欢迎小学部来的大哥哥们！”  
古费拉克拉拉安灼拉的袖子。后者侧着脸，鼓鼓的脸蛋上，有柔软的红晕。安灼拉目不斜视，表情严肃，拍着自己的两只短短的小手掌。古费只能看到他金色的长睫毛眨巴眨巴，在一片掌声里悄声道：“干嘛？”  
“你看，居然有小学生戴眼镜！你说，我上小学，能不能也戴眼镜？”  
“我不知道。我爸爸总是把眼镜盒藏得很好。我猜，那说明眼镜很贵。”  
“安琪，你觉得我可以买一副吗？”  
“你的铅笔盒里有两欧元的硬币，我的书包夹缝里有五欧元。我们可以试试看。不要让你妈妈发现。”  
但是他们关于眼镜的密谋小组被老师打断了。老师笑眯眯地介绍了站在台上的两个大哥哥。戴眼镜的那个叫公白飞，另一个黑色头发的，安灼拉没有记住他的名字，四个字的音节，对他而言毕竟太长了。  
“四岁零八个月，街垒幼儿园中班，安灼拉。”安灼拉端正地坐在小瓢虫木头板凳上，伸出还带着些婴儿肥的胖嘟嘟的小手，郑重地和眼前的小学生握了握。那位哥哥似乎觉得一脸严肃的安灼拉很有意思，绿色的猫儿眼滴溜溜地转了一圈，然后把一只手指点在了安灼拉的鼻尖上：  
“你好，小毛头先生。叫我R。”

 

8.3

格朗泰尔记得有一条昏暗的、漫长的走廊。  
走廊两侧是办公室，每隔三扇玻璃窗，就有一扇木门，门上的木板老旧得要脱落下来，清漆也几乎掉了个干净。  
每一扇老门旁，都有一尊白石膏的塑像。塑像被放在高高的木台子上，格朗泰尔得踮起脚才能近距离观察它们。  
雕像们的卷发上都落满了灰，眼珠的凹陷里也是灰。格朗泰尔小心地趴在一个木台边缘，看着其中一尊雕像的脸庞。那塑像侧着面孔，微微地低垂着眼睛。大约是因为他的垂首，那瞳人里没有攒上灰尘，只有错落的阴影。  
一个人在黑乎乎的走廊里看一尊雕塑，格朗泰尔不觉得害怕。

 

8.4

 

他当然也不会害怕社科学院的图书馆。社科学院和法学院！活见鬼！但毕竟这图书馆24小时开放，有微波炉和彻夜的供暖，让家住得远的孩子们，宁愿在这里消磨整个夜晚。  
何况，外边暴雨倾盆。闪电劈在凤凰木之间，把黑暗的雨帘划得雪白。雷声在很远的地方低沉地响起，安灼拉抬起眼。  
格朗泰尔假装埋头看书。  
“先生，”安灼拉说，“我知道您。”  
噢，好吧。格朗泰尔不打算假装了。他把书和用来假装在标重点的黑色钢笔推开，伸展开手脚，回望安灼拉。  
安灼拉面色沉静，眸子像一片冻湖，里边有湖水颜色锋利的尖冰。  
他们沉默不语。  
格朗泰尔向前倾了倾，抓过了自己的钢笔。笔杆上刻了一行很小的字，“物理即真理”。公白飞一定是脑袋不拎清了才刻了这么一行，小气的上帝作证，飞儿可是在生药学系，整天面对的不是蘑菇就是眼眶里长了瘤的小老鼠，和物理研究沾不上两厘米的边。  
“您不是社科院的。”安灼拉道。用的是肯定句。  
格朗泰尔摊手。  
“对，机械工程。”  
安灼拉似乎陷入了思考。他望着对面的人，似乎想用这种具有威压感的沉默，让对方打破僵局。  
“好吧，安琪，”格朗泰尔起身，伸了个懒腰，然后把一只手递给安灼拉；后者明显因为他直呼自己的昵称感到惊奇，视线还没来得及从格朗泰尔的腰上收回来：格朗泰尔伸懒腰时，那里暴露了一小片皮肤。  
“作为社科学院的学生，你不应当带领其他科系的仰慕者，参观一下这充满了历史气息和思想光辉的….旧纸堆儿？”  
安灼拉低着头站起来，椅子因为他的动作被推开。他的锁骨衬在黑色衬衫的领口里，盛满了深深的阴影。格朗泰尔无法控制自己不去看那锁骨，然后勉强自己把目光落在安灼拉金色的发旋上。安灼拉金色的微卷的长发，随意地用一根白色的带子系着。如同一指宽的莹白色月光，系住了一束阳光。格朗泰尔屏住呼吸。安灼拉抬头，直直地看进他的眼睛：  
“走楼梯。”

 

8.5

古费和那个戴眼镜的小学生似乎混熟了，他俩坐在角落，窃窃私语。从安灼拉的角度看来，古费一直在兴奋地说着什么，而眼镜儿——安灼拉知道给人起诨名儿不好，但他只能记住那小哥哥的名字以C开头——则安静地听着，不时附和一句。古费兴奋起来还会哥俩好似地拍着眼镜儿的肩头，亲密地把对方揽向自己，嘴唇凑到眼镜儿的耳边，眼睛里神采飞扬。这在一个中班的小朋友和一个小学生之间大抵是不常见的。安灼拉想着，侧头看了看他的大朋友。  
自从刚刚这位小学生哥哥——他不相信他真的叫R——点了他的鼻尖之后，安灼拉觉得自己好似受到了冒犯。作为报复，他把椅子挪开了一点，侧过身子，好像在全神贯注地看墙上的小仓鼠字母表（小仓鼠柔软的身体拼成字母的样子，看起来作者是希望小朋友们因为看到这些可爱的小仓鼠，能更容易地记住字母的形状。他可是错了：首先，安灼拉甚至已经能分辨出简单名词的阴阳性；其次，画上的小仓鼠需要把身体弯成很不舒服的角度才能拼成字母R，安灼拉因此觉得心底有一点愤怒）；但实际上，他一直在关注身边的这位黑色头发的小学生。  
热安和若利跑过来和他说话，他把他们逗得咯咯地笑：热安得到特许，穿着女孩子的棉布蓝白格子裙，额角别着一朵小小的矢车菊，垂着眼腼腆地笑着，把小手指含在了嘴里。若利见状一声尖叫，拍掉了热安放在嘴巴里的手。  
等到莱格尔过来，牵走了因为看到热安吃手指而哭泣的若利，还有因为被若利打了小手而哭泣的热安，周围终于安静了下来。  
安灼拉用余光瞥到，那个黑发的小哥哥，一副漫不经心的样子，整个地趴在了他身侧的桌子上。  
“安琪，”小哥哥说，“生气啦？”  
安灼拉回了回身。不交流是没有礼貌的小朋友才会做的，而他，安灼拉，已经上中班了。  
他抓起小桌子上的蜡笔和彩色卡纸。  
“你好，先生。我不想跟你讲'花'（话）。”  
小学生看着安灼拉在卡纸上歪歪扭扭地写下这句话，先是愣了一下，然后放肆地哈哈大笑了起来。

 

8.6

格朗泰尔把这视为一种探险。公白飞不愿意参与这种探险。公白飞宁愿去爬树，看树皮间的蛹；趴在泥土地上看毛毛虫；蹲在水边看蟾蜍那长长的透明的卵管。  
格朗泰尔又溜进来了。电梯门在他身后关上，收尽了明亮的白色灯光。走廊里一片黑暗。  
他向前走去，看到了那些雕塑。  
他注意到尽头的玻璃窗透出了光。办公室里还有人。但是刚刚出电梯的脚步显然太响亮了。  
办公室的门打开，走出一个颤颤巍巍的身影。走廊的白炽灯旋即在他头顶亮起；他看到一个胡子花白的老人。  
“小淘气，”老人说，“你在这里做什么？”  
格朗泰尔知道逃不掉。他往前走了两步，  
“来跟他们道句晚安，看看他们有没有人需要来杯加热的睡前牛奶。”  
格朗泰尔看到老人笑了，尽管那笑容隐在了他的胡子后边。  
“过来，机灵鬼儿。大卫不需要睡前牛奶；马白夫公公倒是可以来一杯热巧克力。加棉花糖的。”

 

8.7

安灼拉没有说话，格朗泰尔也没有。他们在沉默中爬上二楼，二楼一个人也没有。  
“这里，”安灼拉指了指电梯旁边的门，“小组自习室。右手边，是精装版本的宗教图片资料。大开本，铜版纸，可以用来挡子弹。”  
格朗泰尔没料到他这么干脆地就答应带他参观，更没想到他会开玩笑，还维持着一本正经的表情。  
“唔，防弹效果未必好。”格朗泰尔最终回应道。  
安灼拉没理他，自顾自地往前走。格朗泰尔却停下，从书架里抽出了一本古希腊与罗马神话的绘本。  
“阿波罗。”他低头，翻开画册，摩挲着铜版纸的册页。安灼拉停住脚步，回身靠在离他最近的一个书架上，皱起了眉头。  
“你看，这是阿波罗，雅辛索斯….还有这倒霉的猎户星座，俄瑞斯托斯，阿喀琉斯….”  
格朗泰尔浏览着书页。安灼拉环抱着手臂，静静地地看着他。  
“我不知道机械工程系的还需要选修希腊神话史。”  
“噢，小时候我爷爷跟我说的。”  
格朗泰尔合上书，将它放回书架里。  
“耽误你的行程了，阿波罗。”  
安灼拉皱眉。

 

8.8

“现在，你应该拿着这把剑——对，这把镶满红宝石的勇气之剑，挥动它，去打败那条邪恶的大灰狼，救出公主。”  
安灼拉盯着自己的老师。  
“可是他并没有做任何坏事。”  
“天哪，安琪！”古费拉克说。他还带着象征坏巫师的破破烂烂的尖顶帽子，攥着一根从树丛里扒拉出来的树枝当作魔杖，“这不过是一出戏，演就是了！别在什么时候都跟个七十岁戴羊毛帽的审判长似的！”  
“七十岁的人应该从法院退休了，古费。”眼镜儿用一种耐心的语气，温和地说。现在安灼拉记得了，眼镜儿叫公白飞。他告诉古费和安灼拉叫他飞儿就好。飞儿听起来比R更像一个名字。安灼拉想。飞儿带着纸剪出来的胡子，为了美观，热安特别细心地把胡子纸上的字都擦掉了；所以当飞儿摇头时，还会有零星的橡皮擦屑屑掉下来。而热安本人则套上了一条粉红色带蕾丝花边的蓬蓬裙，头上带着涂成金色的纸王冠，演受困的公主。  
但是安灼拉王子显然没把心思放在营救热安公主这件伟业上；他攥着塑料做的勇气之剑，望向那个黑头发的小学生。后者带着一个毛茸茸的狗耳朵，裤子后边塞了一条灰色的丝巾，在热安周围懒洋洋地做出张牙舞爪的样子。  
“可是，这只狼没有做错事。”安灼拉坚持，脸颊因为激动涨的彤红，圆鼓鼓的像两只红红的小苹果，“他只不过是 在 那 儿，他没有伤害热安，没有伤害任何人！”  
热安攥着裙子的边，有些不安地看着老师；老师揉了揉眉头，他早就想到了：他们班上最适合扮演王子的小朋友，最不可能演好一个传统童话意义上的王子。  
“好吧，安灼拉，那你想怎么办？”  
“我想和他谈判（I wanna talk to him）。”

 

8.9

马白夫公公是个天才。他是意大利浓巧克力之神。格朗泰尔一边坚定着这个想法，一边小口小口地、珍惜地抿着杯子里的巧克力。甜食在他家里，奢侈而昂贵。格朗泰尔曾经因为偷了五斗柜里的一块方糖，几乎被父亲打断了指骨。格朗泰尔摇摇头。马白夫公公递给他的马克杯上，画着一种火炬形状的蓝色花朵。格朗泰尔不知道那是什么。  
“是风信子（Hyacinth），”马白夫公公背对着他，从厚玻璃罐子里夹出粉色的棉花糖，转过身加在格朗泰尔的杯子里。马白夫公公的办公室里对着很多牛皮纸的大包裹，格朗泰尔猜里边都是书本；他的书柜和办公桌上也都是书，书上都是花朵。不是那种格朗泰尔在粗劣的儿童绘本上看到的花，而是笔触细致、色彩高雅而逼真的细节图。  
马白夫公公的办公室里，竟然还有一盆小小的炉火。碎煤安静地发着暗红色的光，周围暖洋洋的。  
“我有风湿，好不容易让他们允许我烧个火——小伙子，告诉我，你从哪儿来？”  
“我妈妈在这里工作。”  
马白夫公公眯起眼睛。  
“你是——苏珊的小儿子？噢，没错，小可怜虫。你妈妈还好吗？”  
“老样子。在醉着。”  
“自然，自然…”马白夫公公点点头，端着自己的那杯热巧克力，慢慢地沉到他的印花棉扶手椅里。两个人一时都没有说话，喝着他们的热巧克力。格朗泰尔交叉着腿坐在小凳子上，马白夫公公看着炉火。  
“想去看看真正的雅辛索斯吗？就在门外。他也许需要点睡前牛奶。”

 

8.10

安灼拉停了下来。他们已经走得很深了。在暴风雨降临的凌晨，四周一片死寂。他们站在两排书架的中间，狭窄的过道里甚至容不下两人并肩而行。书架的尽头是宽阔的落地窗，雨滴恶狠狠地撞击在玻璃上，像是打定主意要在上边砸个窟窿。  
但是格朗泰尔和安灼拉的前后左右都是书。厚厚的书，有些掉了颜色，有些盖着薄灰，有些像是新的，却也没被频繁地翻动。安灼拉抽出一本来。那书不太厚，封面是亮眼的红色。  
“呃….《共产党宣言》（The Communist Manifesto) ？”  
“我知道你觉得很好笑。一般人都这样。”安灼拉垂首，手指划过书页，“可以理解。我有时会上来，看看这本书。不过，现在我不需要跟你讨论这个。我们可以谈谈（we shall talk）。”  
格朗泰尔取下黑框眼镜，随意地塞进自己的牛仔裤口袋里。  
“好啊，谈什么？谈谈卡尔马克思？列宁？铁托？我保证，这是我知道的全部的名字了；或者，天哪，你不会是想拿奥威尔给我科普吧。”  
“你为什么跟着我？”  
“大约是因为我尊敬、热爱并且倾慕您。先生。”  
沉默。安灼拉没想到眼前这个昨天还满身机油的人，今天就站在离他不到一步之遥的地方，对他干脆利落地表了白。格朗泰尔也没想到。他只是觉得这句话脱口而出无比自然。虽然这种用词在他的日常语录里一点都不自然。  
“噢。”  
安灼拉说。他低头盯着封面上的镰刀锤头。那人身上的热度，和他的呼吸。  
这封面是红得有些刺眼。

 

8.11

“灰狼先生，”安灼拉走到黑发的小哥哥面前，直视对方翠色的眼睛，“请您放走热安。”  
“为什么？我要我的晚餐。”灰狼先生挠挠自己毛茸茸的耳朵，把它们扶正。  
“热安并不好吃。灰狼先生。热安昨晚还吃坏了肚子。他的奶奶又拿了过期的复活节十字面包给他吃。您吃了他也会闹肚子的。”  
“我可以挑着好的部分吃。”  
安灼拉沉下脸，小小的鼻翼鼓胀起来，让他严肃的表情里显示出一种和年龄不符的愤怒来，却又因为他还带着婴儿肥的小脸蛋，显得可爱地滑稽。  
“您知道，吃人是违反法律的。这对热安不公正，您也会受到应有的处罚。”  
公白飞下意识地看了看这里唯一的成年人，也就是老师，老师扶着额头。  
灰狼先生用手指勾着丝巾，一下一下地晃着自己的尾巴。他看着安灼拉。“所以呢？”  
“所以，您不应该吃他。”  
“那我应当为此得到补偿。”  
安灼拉紧紧地拧着眉。他没有考虑到这一环。的确，一只饿着肚子的狼，因为他的劝告，做了正确的事情，却要继续挨饿。这也并不公平。总应当有些什么补偿。  
大灰狼发现自己的嘴唇上贴着玫瑰味道的果冻。  
安灼拉亲吻了一下他的嘴唇。  
老师用手捂着自己的下巴才能勉强咽下那句绝不能被孩子们听到的话。在老师能开口之前，安灼拉用一种掩饰不住的满意口吻说道：  
“好啦，午茶我吃了南瓜布丁，双倍的焦糖。这下您也吃到糖啦！那么，就没必要吃热安了。他没有这么甜，先生。”  
他说得对，大灰狼看着安灼拉蓝色的眼睛，那个叫热安的孩子不可能这么甜。然而，他还想要再来些糖。毕竟，甜食在他家里，是那么地奢侈而珍贵。

 

8.12

马白夫公公成了他的爷爷。好吧，几乎成了他的爷爷。他把所有课后的时间都耗在公公那间小小的办公室里；点着炉火，他们有巧克力、加了放糖的热茶、甜杏仁牛奶、小酥皮点心、果酱蛋糕等等好东西；马白夫公公教他认识那些藏书里的植物。他现在可以准确地分辨出重楼和七叶一枝花，这让公白飞在生物课上吓了一大跳。他还学会了画画，他画很多东西，画得最多的还是门外那些石膏雕像。  
现在他知道它们的名字了，他能读写木台上镶嵌的小小铜牌。大卫，那个不爱喝牛奶的大卫，还有那喀索斯，他开出了好看的鲜黄色花朵。雅典娜的头盔威武，而维纳斯，格朗泰尔也曾臆测过她的双臂，却终于在她的无臂中找到了一种有力的美。  
他始终不知道那眼眸里没有灰尘的雕像的名字。马白夫公公摇摇头，说，也许他不需要一个名字。你知道，有些人甚至不需要一个名字。  
格朗泰尔平视着那雕像的眼睛。雕像依旧垂眸。那里面有悲悯。他下一秒要哭。格朗泰尔想。

 

8.13

一刺闪电，然后远方闷雷。灯灭了。  
他们在黑暗里继续繁衍沉默。  
安灼拉转身，摸索着书架。他找到了那个缝隙，把手上的书插了进去。格朗泰尔在黑暗里看着他的背影。他黑色的衬衫，后颈上好似在泛着淡淡光辉的白皙皮肤，他被束起来的长发；他的手指。  
安灼拉转过身来。走道很窄，他们面对面站着，呼吸都喷到了对方脸上。安灼拉看进他的眼睛。翠微颜色，碧绿深潭。安灼拉慢慢地调整着呼吸。窗外又是闪电，却像是落了雷。白色的光从落地窗刺进来，照得整个地面透亮，而书架间是高耸的阴影威严。雨扑在玻璃上，像是在召唤着什么的鼓点。  
“对不起，我无意冒犯。”  
格朗泰尔的话结束得很干脆。安灼拉的嘴唇堵住了他最后一个音节。  
这个吻不带有任何温柔的意味。安灼拉几乎是直直地撞上了他的脸，然后他们唇齿相接。安灼拉刚刚还拿着宣言的那只手，按压在格朗泰尔的左胸之前，漂亮得让钢琴家羞愧的手指张开，像是在那里抚摸着什么玉石；他的另一只手撑着书柜的支架，让本来比他略高一些的格朗泰尔不由地屈服，让他以临驾的姿态给予他这个吻。  
他们急切地舐舔吻咬，不知道是谁先张开了嘴让对方品尝；安灼拉撑着书柜的那只手狠狠地砸住了格朗泰尔的脖颈，双腿跨上了格朗泰尔的腰。格朗泰尔像捧着什么易碎的发光的圣器一般，双手抚着安灼拉的背。安灼拉弓起身子，月白的发带已经散开，金发披散，任由那人的手指从其间穿插而过。  
“你叫什么名字，陌生人。”  
安灼拉低垂着眼睛，那表情里有种圣洁，因此他的话语自然是神谕。格朗泰尔从来皈依。  
“阿波罗，叫我R。”  
又是闪电，擦亮满室如同白昼的光明。格朗泰尔抱起安灼拉转身退后几步，膝盖碰到了书桌的边缘；安灼拉的整张脸被闪电照得透亮，睫毛投下半轮被拉长的阴影，浅色的眸子在满世界的电光里好似透明。他衣衫半敞，肤色璞玉；肌理和骨骼的线条凌厉而流丽，他向下凝视格朗泰尔的眼睛。好似互相撕咬交战过的雄狮，两个人都在粗而低沉地喘息。  
“你允许吗？”

 

安灼拉微笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果大家因为最后我使用那句“你允许吗？”的语境感到不适，我提前道歉，没有任何不敬的意味。
> 
> 本文主时间线承 【关于他们的一切 3.0】的设定，三条时间轴都是同一个AU，安灼拉是Laws/Pols一年生，刚刚和格朗擦肩而过一天。  
> 安灼拉、若利、博须埃、热安、古费五人同龄，飞儿和格朗同龄，比安灼拉大5-7岁（因为飞儿和格朗的教授设定）。这个年龄差，我喜。  
> 飞儿从这时候起就开始跟古费混了，安灼拉时常加入他们。  
> 飞儿和格朗的爸爸是商业伙伴关系，两人就读同一个小学，关系不错。但是体贴的飞儿，在去幼儿园帮忙的时候就注意到格朗和安灼拉合不来（他认为），所以飞儿不会带格朗一起找古费和安灼拉玩。  
> 所以安灼拉不会知道自己的发小之一飞儿，其实也是他后来爱人的发小。发小们的事情真是搞不懂。
> 
>  
> 
> 而且目前安灼拉还不知道格朗不是大学学生，而是老师（。想想也挺可怕。  
> 幼儿园的黑色头发小哥哥，自然是格朗。不过安灼拉到最后都没记得他的全名。他记得R，或许。  
> 马白夫公公精神矍铄地活着。放心。


	10. Show Me The Flowers

阿波罗走到他身侧，在他旁边放下一个金属餐盘。  
格朗泰尔从他的烤牛肉和土豆泥之间抬起头来。  
“啊，安琪。”他吞下嘴里的牛肉，“你怎么来了。”  
“其中一个最简单的理由，正常人都应该会想在午餐时，有人作个伴。”  
安灼拉背对着他，坐到了长条板凳上，长腿抬起一跨，转身面对他的午饭。  
“苹果汁和凯撒沙拉；安灼拉特色套餐。”  
格朗泰尔用塑料叉子挖了一块土豆泥，含糊地说。  
“维生素，糖分，蛋白质和适量脂肪。”安灼拉碰都没碰他的那份沙拉，自顾拆开了果汁纸盒上的吸管。

格朗泰尔耸肩，继续吃他那份牛肉。牛肉有些硬，也变凉了，浇头也有些咸。格朗泰尔嚼着，偷偷瞟了一眼安灼拉。后者的侧脸整个地曝露在阳光下，垂着眼睑，睫羽如同透明发光的金色丝线。  
格朗泰尔推开自己的餐盘。  
“您大概指望您午饭的小伙伴们说些什么，您听着罢：有一天我看见一位太阳神，他伸出手对我这么说，'您好，先生，您满身是油'。他发光。安灼拉，您想想看。事情就是这么发生的。我记住了那个瞬间，这大致糟糕透顶。一位神祗是一个毛头孩子。一本著作是一块无用的泥砖。一场大雨大约是丘比特那有暴露癖的娃娃的唾沫。他总是唾沫横飞地为人们说媒。”  
“你没有告诉我，你是个老师。”  
安灼拉修长的手指稳稳地拿着他的叉子，叉子上有一小片生菜。格朗泰尔看着他，他注视着那片生菜，眼眸里润着粼光，让格朗泰尔想起一片遥远的希腊的海。

“噢，”他说，停顿了几秒，  
“一个老师也可能是一个没头脑的酒鬼。”

“你不是。”安灼拉猛地掷下叉子，像是那叉子惹恼了他，他转过身来面对格朗泰尔，他们的膝盖狠狠地撞在一起，“你说了很多。那天晚上。你什么都说了。你说你儿时住的大院，蝌蚪依附在水池边缘；你说你经常在一条走廊里看石膏雕像，你说你爷爷患了风湿；你说你母亲酗酒，父亲是个人渣。你说你因为付不起房租三次被房东踹走，我当然觉得他是个混球——你说你的第一个小女朋友叫泰瑞莎；你说你小学的美术老师拥有世界上最温暖的灰色眼睛；你说你弄不明白数学，你只是觉得它那么美——你却没有告诉我，你是这所大学的老师。”  
格朗泰尔看着他。那双蓝眼睛，噢，那双蓝眼睛；希腊的海洋上刮过一阵风，翡冷翠的海水成顿成吨地互相击打，撞开巨大而清澈的水花。

格朗泰尔起身，绕开了长椅，走到了安灼拉身后。安灼拉保持着端坐的姿态，脖颈处优美的线条显出一种殉道者颔首的圣洁感。他的目光随着格朗泰尔的动作而垂下，看着格朗泰尔，这穿着邋遢呢子外套、头发凌乱而胡子拉碴的男人，在他眼前慢慢地单膝跪下。  
格朗泰尔牵起安灼拉撑在长椅上的左手；他手背的皮肤细腻薄凉。安灼拉垂眼看着他们交握的手。格朗泰尔只能看到他的睫毛，那睫毛也在细微地颤动，如同蝴蝶支棱的展翅。

“我还说您很美。您美，如同数列，如同海螺的左旋，如同星座的冷光，那些死去了几亿年的星星的光线，走了几亿年前来拥抱我们，拥抱了几亿年。您美。而我却不仅仅因此而爱您。我曾认识您，公民，”他掌心里的那只手一瞬颤抖，“而现在，我知道了您。”   
格朗泰尔直视安灼拉；那双蓝眼睛望进了他的眼睛。   
“和我结婚。” 

安灼拉表情平静。他沉默半晌。有红色瓢虫从他们脚边嗡嗡飞过。

 

“婚姻，用以确认那些足可超越死亡的深情。”

 

他听见安灼拉说。那语气好似在倾吐着如梦的呼吸，又好像是在进行宣判。

他看着安灼拉依然平和的面容。在阳光下他金色的头发。他的额骨，他的嘴唇，他向下凝视自己的眼神。

格朗泰尔扯开一个微笑。吻了那只手。

 

===

“R——你——个——混——球——你——说——什——么———？！”  
巴阿雷在身后乐队震天响的音乐里扯着嗓子，毫无形象地对格朗泰尔大吼。他用力地用啤酒瓶底重重地敲着吧台的大理石台面，酒保捂着耳朵心惊肉跳又小心翼翼地看着他，像是随时准备要叫保安。  
格朗泰尔控制不住地把嘴角咧到了耳根。他控制不住地要大笑。今天他的这幅模样，已经吓着了来找他借钥匙开质谱仪的公白飞；当然，公白飞什么都没说，只是推了推眼镜。

“我——要——结——婚——了——”

格朗泰尔觉得吼出这句话简直挤尽了他肺里的空气。他身边的热安，始终维持着端着酒杯送到唇边的姿势；那小玻璃杯里根本没有一滴酒。

热安的手机屏幕亮了起来。他像是猛地从什么梦幻里惊醒似地，抓起手机，向格朗泰尔丢过一个眼神，随即匆匆跑了出去。格朗泰尔只来得及向他摆摆手。

巴阿雷站起来，又猛地坐了回去。他揪过格朗泰尔的领子，带着龙舌兰酒气的呼气全都喷到了格朗泰尔脸上。  
“你说你要干嘛？”  
“我说，我要结婚。”格朗泰尔说，“和阿波罗。”  
“阿波罗？”  
“好像我们还知道别的阿波罗似的。”  
“不，这不———”  
巴阿雷松开了他的领子，颓在他的高脚凳上喃喃着。格朗泰尔用一只手整了整领口，他不知道巴阿雷是想说“这不可能”还是“这不对头”；倒不是他还在乎，只是好奇。他清清喉咙。  
“当然，婚礼———可能还得等上个三五年。最多五年。安灼拉坚持要还完他的学贷。你知道。”  
“我不知道，”巴阿雷攥着他的啤酒瓶；格朗泰尔向酒保打了个指响，示意他再给他俩来两枪白兰地，“你不过认识他，几天？三天！格朗，三天。你这个混账。他还是个孩子！”  
格朗泰尔抬起眼睛看他。巴阿雷摊开手。  
“好吧，事实性失误。当我没说。但是，格朗，你知道，这可是结——”  
他们的谈话被打断了；热安走了进来，身后跟着安灼拉。

“抱歉打扰了你们亲切的交流，”热安挤进他们俩之间，从吧台上端起酒保刚刚放下的白兰地，一饮而尽，“不过，这里还有另外一些小麻烦要处理。”  
另一只装满白兰地的小玻璃杯被酒保放在吧台上，热安倾身，用一只手指将它推过吧台桌面，推过格朗泰尔身前，停在安灼拉面前：他刚刚在格朗泰尔身边的高脚凳上坐下。  
安灼拉礼貌地端起酒杯，以一种谨慎的姿态，示意性地抿了一口。  
“并不麻烦。我需要暂时找一个别的住处。”  
“他被家里赶了出来。”

 

格朗泰尔转身，手撑在双腿间的凳面上，看着安灼拉。安灼拉没看他，垂着眼看着手中澄澈的酒液。  
“我的母亲理解我。”  
“而安灼拉的爸爸，是一位旧派绅士。”热安吐出一口气，“你其实并不需要这么着急，安琪。”  
安灼拉静静地坐着，乐队换了歌，开始鬼哭狼号地嘶吼“WHY YOU GONNA BE SO RUDE！”

“真应景。”巴阿雷像是泄了气似地说。安灼拉越过格朗泰尔和热安的肩头，看到了巴阿雷，伸出一只手。

“您好。我是安灼拉。”  
“当然，安灼拉——漂亮的阿波罗，安蒂乌诺斯，以西结，拉丁文可真让人脑袋疼——您好，格朗泰尔的未婚夫；叫我巴阿雷。”

安灼拉停顿了一下，尔后握了握他的手。

 

格朗泰尔把一只手放在安灼拉的膝头。安灼拉看着他，上半身微微朝他倾了倾。  
格朗泰尔听到自己的声音嘶哑低沉，像是被粗砂纸磨过：“你不必这么做。不必现在。”  
“我以为你今天说，我们要结婚。”  
“是的，当然，安琪，可是——”  
“别担心。我的信托基金完全在我的名下。我有独立的账户，里边有我自己兼职工作的存款，不多，但是足够支持一年的生活；学费是政府贷款，尽管我父母当时并不知道为何我执意这么做——现在他们该明白了。”  
“这都不是问题。当然不是问题。安灼拉。我——”

 

格朗泰尔从来没有一刻觉得自己如此孱弱。安灼拉将自己的右手，覆在了格朗泰尔放在他膝头的那只手上。安灼拉的手心有些微濡的汗湿，却是温暖的。  
“我以为，我的未婚夫在这里。”

 

格朗泰尔沉默，旋转的灯光打在安灼拉的脸上，他白脂玉的脸染上了五彩的色斑。乐队仍在制造噪音。

 

格朗泰尔站起来，向前迈了一小步，将安灼拉整个地收在怀里。安灼拉坐着，双手像鸟翼一样束在一起，贴在格朗泰尔的小腹上。他看不到热安和巴阿雷，也看不见那些炫目的彩光；他侧着脸，呼吸间都是格朗泰尔衬衫上的机油味儿。格朗泰尔一只手臂扣着他的脊背，一只手穿过他的头发，抚着他的头颅，好像在小心地拥抱一个小小的婴孩。

 

格朗泰尔低头吻他的发旋，安灼拉闭上眼睛。

 

光线回转，热安看见了友人满足的笑脸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安灼拉的原句：
> 
> "Marriage embodies a love that may endure even past death."  
> 引用自六月大坚果通过同性恋婚姻法案时，观海的演讲。
> 
> 幸福和美好都是他们的，ooc都是我的。
> 
> 为什么他们这么快就要结婚？  
> 为什么他们见了面还不结婚？  
> 毕竟，婚姻里的唯一必须要素，应当只有神圣的深爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 长期更新。  
> 谢谢阅读。


End file.
